


Hic Sunt Dracones

by Ganger (Aiffe)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen, emotionally unavailable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-05
Updated: 2009-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiffe/pseuds/Ganger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always tried to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hic Sunt Dracones

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [iyissekiwa](http://iyissekiwa.livejournal.com/)'s theme, "Peril."

When she met him, she remembered thinking he was very tall. His strides were much longer than hers, and after long days of her callused feet dragging over stones and roots and cool earth, she would reach for him. He wouldn't let her hold his right hand—he said it was made to hold a sword and nothing else—and he hadn't a left, so she'd grab his sash or a fistful of his fur robe, and let him sweep her along. She could have ridden Ah-Un, but her poorly-kept secret was that she stumbled just to be close to him, to touch something that touched him.

Her bare little foot pressed into Sesshoumaru's much larger imprint, and the monk begged her to stay. "He's dangerous," he warned. Rin just smiled at him. How could she explain?

At night she would try to be near him. Sesshoumaru-sama, dangerous?. Rin couldn't get close enough to be in peril.

Sometimes her hand would brush his before he pulled away. Sometimes she would be close enough to smell his hair, for her breath to tickle his neck. Sometimes, rarely, very rarely, he would allow this, though his eyes were as distant as ever.

He always tried to save her. Sometimes he couldn't, and she died anyway, but she forgave him. When she revived, he would not embrace her, or even smile, but she forgave him for that too. He knew her poorly-kept secrets, and she knew his.

_Sesshoumaru-sama, someday I will save you too._


End file.
